Cousin Crew Pt9 6th REALWorld TKGmarathon Sammy, Ilna & Mari
by Mari217
Summary: While there's post Thanksgiving day fun and family bonding happening for all, Joan comes up with a fun idea :)


_REAL McRollers and Readers we are incredibly thankful for your wonderful response and love for DJ! _

_**Part 9 of the 6th annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon by Sammy, Ilna and Mari **_

* * *

**Cousin Crew**

"Can I go with you?" DJ asked as Steve was putting on his boots.

"You sure can," Steve said. "I don't know how much fun it's going to be though. I'm just going to buy a new freezer to replace the one in the garage."

"That's ok. I just like goin' places with you." DJ grabbed his shoes and put them on. "Remember when you taught me how to tie my laces at Candyland? I still remember how." the young boy smiled proudly.

From across the room Danny and Joseph looked on.

"I hope you don't think I was eavesdropping," Joseph said, "But I heard you on the phone earlier with Estella Longo." His brow creased with concern. "There's no problem with the adoption, is there?"

"None at all," Danny assured him. "Somehow Carl and Julia Lennox got it in their heads they could leverage signing the papers to legally end their guardianship of DJ to get themselves lighter sentences."

"I wish you were kidding," Joseph sighed. "But I'm sure you're not."

"I'm not," Danny confirmed.

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Absolutely guardianship is going to be terminated. No question. It's just a matter of timing," Danny explained. "If they sign the papers voluntarily things can move forward right away. If they make CWS go the legal route it could delay things by a month."

"Is there anything we can do?" Joseph asked.

"We? No," Danny said resolutely. "Me? Yes. I'm gonna pay both Carl and Julia a visit and explain to them the flaws in their thinking."

"Danny …"

"Don't worry, Joseph. I got this. Nothing is going to stand in the way of this adoption, least of all those two scumbags. I'll handle it."

Joseph smiled at Danny's determination to speed the process along for his friends. "Let me know if you need any help."

"Will do."

* * *

"Oh, Catherine, look at these," Elizabeth said with a touch of awe in her voice as they walked down the LEGO aisle at the toy store. "These look so fun."

"Don't get carried away, Mom," Catherine warned.

"I won't," Elizabeth replied unconvincingly. "But look at this. There's a whole city. You can get a police station and a fire station and a high rise and a pet store and they all have their own people and little vehicles."

"They are adorable," Catherine conceded.

"And look." Elizabeth pointed. "Ages 6 to 12. These would be perfect for DJ."

"We'we DJ?" Angie said as she looked behind her.

"DJ is home with Daddy." Catherine smiled. "Grandma was just saying that maybe DJ should ask Santa for some of these blocks for Christmas."

"Angie do," Angie offered excitedly.

"What do you want to do, angel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Te San-a bwocks fo' DJ peease," she said happily.

Elizabeth and Catherine were once again stopped in their tracks both by Angie's generous nature and the instant bond she had formed with DJ.

Catherine leaned over and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "You can ask him when you sit on his lap."

* * *

"I'm not sure what I want," Joan said as she studied the various choices in the food court carefully. "I like pizza … but I also like burgers … and I like the Chinese food we get at home …"

"Just make a decision please, peanut," Mary said. "We're all hungry."

"What do you want, Cousin Angie? There's pizza and hamburgers and chicken."

Angie clapped her hands. "Pizza!"

Joan picked up on her cousin's excitement. "Yay. I want pizza too."

"Cookies!" Angie added.

Mary chuckled. "Well that goes without saying."

* * *

"Now, the second best part of Thanksgiving … is the leftovers," Steve said as he pulled several Tupperware containers out of the fridge, handing them off to Joseph, Aaron, and Danny.

"Really?" DJ asked as Joseph gave him a container and nodded toward the island.

"Oh yeah," Aaron agreed.

They began arranging the containers on the island and opening them up.

"Everything was so good yesterday," DJ said.

"It was," Danny agreed. "And now you'll get to experience the miracle that is a cold turkey sandwich the day after Thanksgiving."

"Catherine will tell you it's better to make hot turkey and gravy sandwiches, but don't let her convince you," Steve said with a wink at DJ. "Cold turkey is the best."

"I like a good hot turkey sandwich," Joseph said. "But I have to agree with Steve. Cold is better."

"Especially when you can have it on a roll," Danny added, unwrapping the foil holding the leftover rolls.

DJ's eyes widened. "On a roll?"

Danny nodded, rubbing his hands together. "With Miracle Whip, stuffing, and cranberry sauce."

"Whoa. That's a lot on a sandwich."

"I'm a little simpler myself," Aaron said, making his own sandwich. "Regular bread is fine with me. Some Miracle Whip and turkey …" He glanced at the others. "Warmed up a little in the microwave."

Joseph chuckled. "We'll allow it."

"What do you have on your sandwich?" DJ asked him.

"Miracle Whip and turkey, tomato and a couple pickles," he said. "If you have 'em," he added, glancing at Steve.

"We do," Steve said with a nod.

"Excellent."

DJ looked at Steve. "What do you have?"

"Turkey, cranberry sauce, and a little gravy."

"Ohh," DJ said. He looked at the various containers laid out on the island and the men who were starting to make their lunches.

"What do you think? You wanna give a cold turkey sandwich a try?" Steve asked.

DJ nodded emphatically. "But … maybe just turkey and Miracle Whip … for now."

Steve smiled. "That's a good idea. You've got plenty of Thanksgivings to figure out what you like on a sandwich."

DJ beamed at that.

They took their lunch out onto the deck to enjoy, and once everyone was finished, Steve looked at DJ.

"Now, that was the second best part of Thanksgiving," he said. "Do you know what the best part is?"

DJ grew thoughtful, biting his lip. He looked up shyly at the four men around him and asked, "Family?"

Steve smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing. "Family."

* * *

"I'm happy we picked pizza," Joan said as she finished the last of her milk. "Aren't you, Cousin Angie?"

"Nummy." Angie nodded from her place on Grace's lap.

As Elizabeth shushed Catherine and took care of the check, the girls slid out of the large booth and stood, Angie dutifully taking Grace's outstretched hand.

Across the mall they spotted a small group of girls in matching shirts.

"Look." Angie pointed, clearly enthralled by the sight.

"That's awesome," Joan agreed. "We should get matching shirts for the trip to Nonna's. Can we, Mama?"

"P'itty!" Angie clapped as the girls came closer.

"Oh, that's Aisha, she's in cheer," Grace said and waved the girl over. "You guys look adorable," she told the freshman, who beamed at receiving a compliment from the cheer captain. "My cousins and I want to get matching shirts, did you buy them here?"

"Oh my God, how cute are your cousins?" She waved to Angie and Joan. "We got them next to Pink in that new store." The younger girl nodded. "They make them the same day."

"Great, thanks." Grace smiled and bent to lift Angie, who waved bye bye as Aisha rejoined her friends.

"I think you would look adorable in matching shirts," Deb said. "Let's find one you all like and I'll buy them for you."

"Aunt Deb…"

"Deb…"

Mary and Catherine chorused, but Deb waved their protests away. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She winked at Elizabeth, who grinned knowingly.

When Grace opened her mouth to protest, Deb shook her head. "And that goes for you, too."

With a sigh, the teen hoisted Angie higher in her arms and leaned over to kiss Deb's cheek. "I was going to say I'd be happy to buy my own, but thank you."

Thirty minutes later they were standing in _WriteOn Gifts and Apparel_ and they had it narrowed down to a few possibilities.

"Maybe let's not get the bells," Catherine suggested. "Those are a bit ...loud."

"Thank you," Mary agreed. "Okay, so we're narrowed down to Cousin Crew or Cousin Squad and you have to pick a design."

"We should get the long sleeves," Grace suggested.

"Good idea, honey," Deb said. "It'll be better for New Jersey."

"Betta Jer-zee!" Angie said.

"You sound like Danno." Grace clucked under her chin.

"We gotta vote!" Joan announced, then her brow rose. "Mama, can we FaceTime DJ so he can vote, too?"

"I'm okay with whatever you guys pick," Grace told her but Joan shook her head. "You gotta vote, so it's fair."

Smiling at her daughter's sense of fairness, Mary pulled out her phone and FaceTimed her brother.

"Perfect," Catherine said. "I'm going to text the Allens, then they can get shirts, too. We'll text them the design."

Mary smiled as Steve's face came on the screen. "What's up, Mare?"

"Daddy!" Angie squealed and held her arms out to Mary.

Grace shifted the toddler so she could see the screen.

"Hi, Daddy!"

"Hi, sweetie. Are you having fun shopping?"

"Ahh pizza cookie an' gaa de fee toy stowe."

"I think that's a yes." Mary chuckled. "The reason we called is that Joan needs to talk to DJ."

"Me?" the young boy asked when he heard his name. He moved closer to Steve on the couch so he could see the screen.

"Hiiiii DJ!" Angie squealed.

"Hi, Angie."

"We're buyin' shirts that match to wear to Nonna's and everybody gets a vote so we want to know which one you like best," Joan said. "Here are the choices."

Mary followed with her phone as Joan pointed.

"We can get shirts with a big wreath or with Christmas lights like you hang on the tree. Which one of those do you like better?"

"Which one does everyone else like?" DJ asked.

"We won't know until they vote," Joan replied.

DJ looked anxiously at Steve. "Which one should I say?"

"Whichever one you like better."

"I can just get what everybody else likes," he said.

Joan shook her head adamantly and set her ponytail swinging. "No. You're family and everybody who's gonna wear one gets a vote."

DJ bit his lip. "I like the Christmas lights."

"Me too," Joan grinned.

"Ee ooo!" Angie clapped.

"Me … four. Because I'm the fourth one to vote, get it?" Grace said and the kids laughed.

"It can say Cousin Crew or Cousin Squad," Joan said.

DJ looked at Steve with a mixture of confusion and mild panic. He was not used to being asked his opinion.

"Go with crew," Steve mouthed with smile.

"Cousin Crew," DJ said and shot Steve a relieved smile.

"Last thing. Red with green letters? Green with white letters or white with red letters."

"Not white!" Catherine and Mary said simultaneously as Deb, Elizabeth and Grace laughed.

Joan looked at them then back at the screen. "Red or green?"

This time DJ's choice was more definitive. The drapes in his room at the Lennox's had been green. So was the carpet and his scratchy bedspread. "Red."

"That's what I want too, DJ!" Joan said excitedly. "Okay we're gonna do the rest of the vote now and we'll be back later with the shirts. See you later!"

"See la-er!" Angie waved.

"Bye." DJ smiled. "See you later."

Mary ended the call and as Grace said she liked red, too, Joan bounced on the balls of her feet and said, "What did everybody else pick, Aunt Cath?"

"Let's see," Catherine thumbed through the group text.

Cody, Jess and Casey had, like Grace, agreed to whatever the kids chose. Cody said Jadon was working but he'd vote like the big brother he was.

Jenna texted that Jacob liked red, of course, and Kaitlyn had agreed. Both the youngest Allens thought the lights were cooler and Dylan said whatever Jacob chose was good with him.

"Looks like red with Christmas lights is the winner!" she announced to a cheer from Joan and a "Yay!" from Angie who cheered at Joan's excitement.

"Okay, ladies, let's get these ordered," Aunt Deb said and waved over the young salesperson. "Our family is going to need eleven long sleeve, red T-shirts with Christmas lights and Cousin Crew." She passed him her AMEX. "These three beautiful ladies, my great nephew at home, and for the rest, my niece," she pointed to Catherine, "will give you the sizes."

"Deb, Cody and Jenna both insist…"

"Ah ah ah, great aunt privilege." She shook her head. "When they have great aunt or uncle status they can pay it forward."

Mary wrapped her in a one armed hug and Catherine smiled.

Deb's eyes sparkled. "Tell Jenna and Cody if they have a problem with it they can take it up with me. But warn them," she chuckled, "I'm a McGarrett, I'm tougher than I look."

* * *

After the shirts were ordered, Elizabeth and Deb offered to take Grace home before heading back to the condo to meet Joseph. Danny headed off to pick up Gabby for a movie date leaving Steve, DJ, and Aaron to set up a surprise in the backyard.

"Come on, DJ, Aaron, and I have something we wanna show you guys," Steve said, motioning Angie, Joan, Mary, and Catherine toward the backdoor. He held it open and they went outside where DJ and Aaron were waiting on the deck with Cammie.

"Is that …" Mary began, "a pile of … leaves?"

"Fake leaves," Steve confirmed, nodding to the huge pile of red and orange leaves in the middle of the backyard. "They're made out of fabric. We don't really get the full fall experience here on the island, and neither do you in Southern California, so I thought we'd make it happen ourselves."

"Like with the fake snow," Aaron said, nodding with a smile.

"What are they for?" asked Joan.

"You jump in them," DJ said. "That's what Steve said."

"That's right," Steve agreed. "Jump in them, throw them, roll around. Basically, have a good time."

Joan's face brightened and she looked at DJ excitedly. "Wanna go jump?"

"Yeah!" he said. He held out a hand to Angie. "Come on, Angie. Let's go play in the leaves!"

"Yay!" she cried, grabbing his hand without hesitation.

The three kids went down the steps and ran toward the leaf pile, Cammie right beside them. As soon as she was close enough, Joan dove headfirst into the pile.

Mary snorted. "She gets that reckless abandon from you," she said, poking her brother. "Could you maybe try influencing her eating habits instead?"

Popping up with leaves in her hair, Joan laughed. "Come on! Try it!"

Angie was next, tripping over her feet as she ran for the pile and flopping on top of her cousin. Both girls laughed, their faces bright.

" 'm'on, DJ!" Angie said. "Jump!"

With a big grin, DJ took a running start and jumped to the side of the girls. He laughed, tossing some of the leaves in the air while Cammie barked happily, running around the pile.

"Awesome idea," Aaron said as the adults walked across the yard to join the kids.

"It was," Mary agreed. "I just can't believe you went to the craft store for fake leaves."

"I didn't go to the craft store," Steve said. "I ordered them online." She gave him a look. "From the craft store," he admitted.

Catherine smirked. "So this was your 'surprise' delivery you didn't want me to look at."

Steve smiled, draping an arm over her shoulder. He looked back at Mary and Aaron. "I was just glad they arrived before you left. I knew Joanie would have a ball playing with them."

As if on cue, Joan grabbed an armful of leaves and threw them in the air, laughing as they cascaded down on her, DJ, Angie, and Cammie.

"Have you ever jumped in leaves, Uncle Steve?" she asked.

He smiled, looking over at Catherine. "Sure have."

"Well, I haven't," Mary said. "I'm gonna need to get in on that action."

"Me, too," Aaron agreed.

"Here we come!" Mary said, running a few steps and sliding into the leaves with the kids.

"Mama!" Joan squealed. Laughing joyously, she wrapped her arms around Mary's neck, the momentum carrying them both to the ground.

Aaron was right behind her, leaves flying into the air as he landed.

"Mommy!" Angie cried, waving to them. "Daddy!"

"Jump!" DJ finished.

Steve looked at Catherine. "How can we resist that?"

She grinned back at him. "We can't." And with that, they joined the fun.

#_End. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Part 10 of the 6th annual REAL World Thanksgiving Marathon tomorrow_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
